


The Legend of The Seven Nightmares

by Mirytie



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirytie/pseuds/Mirytie
Summary: After going on a summer field trip, the innocent group of seven girls fall into the curse that the witch left in that land.After that faithful summer, the curse of the witch was lifted, but the girls stayed in that dorm, until they can free themselves from it spell.However, what does it take to free the restless souls of the pour seven innocent girls?





	1. The group of Seven

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for future mistakes and for my english, since it isn't my mother language.  
> I hope you enjoy the story even so.

While Jiu was packing some of her clothes into her old suitcase, her mother stood at the door, with her arms crossed.  
“Mom” Jiu stopped and looked at her mother “Are you still mad?”  
“Of course, I am!” she said “You should be getting married. You’re getting old and you’re still playing with your friends.”  
“Thank you, mom” Jiu closed her suitcase and left the room, followed by her mother “I’m not playing.”  
“You’re collecting bugs!” her mother said.  
“To study them” Jiu said, putting down her suitcase to compose her pink uniform.  
“My treasure.”  
Hearing the voice coming from the leaving room, Jiu left the suitcase behind and went to meet her grandmother with a smile. She was sited in front of the piano and signaled Jiu to sit next to her.  
“Accompany me in one last song before you go” asked her grandmother, putting the sheets in front of them.  
Even though Jiu have had never heard that song, she started to play. Sometimes her grandmother would write new songs for her or just for fun. She was used to it.  
“My treasure, you must understand your mother” they started to play “In our time, we should only worry about getting a good husband to marry and then find good husbands to our daughters to marry.”  
“I understand” mumbled Jiu.  
“However, that doesn’t mean it must be repeated” her grandmother said, with a smile “I made this song for you and named it Fly High. I want you to be what you want to be, so go there and, when you come back, I want you to write lyrics to this song, about your feelings.”  
Jiu smiled.  
“But, before you go, I want you to remember the story I told you about that house” said her grandmother, when the music ended “And, if something strange happens, come back immediately.”  
Jiu remembered the story her grandmother told her when she was a little child. A hundred or so years ago, a witch lived in a shed. She would often gather a cult of women with the same objective as her there, until the villagers formed a group and went to kill the witches.  
Some years after that, her shed was taken down and a big dorm for the city’s all-girl school was built. The legend says that the witch cursed her land before she died, but Jiu never believed that.  
She went to that all-girl school but, since her house was close, she never had to go to the dorm. However, in her time as a student, she would have heard stories of other students that went crazy or just disappeared over-night.  
Either way, the story of the witch didn’t scare her. Neither her nor her colleagues, in the same club had that type of supernatural experiences.  
Even so, to please her grandmother, she agreed and even promised to write a letter while she was there.  
She gave a quick kiss to her mother, picked her luggage and went to meet her friends.  
“Sorry, I’m late. My grandmother just wanted me to remember that a witch lived here, once” Jiu sighed. That sounded so ridiculous. As the oldest of the group and the leader of the club, Jiu was kind of embarrassed to confess that her family still believed in that.  
“Again?” asked Sua, joining the group “That was over hundred-years ago.”  
“My parents believe in it, too” said Yoohyeon “They almost forbid me from coming.”  
“Really?” Sua looked surprised “That is absurd.”  
“I’m with Sua” said Siyeon “Even if there was a witch here, or some woman that was believed to be a witch, I don’t believe in curses.”  
“Plus, it’s 1901 now” continued Sua “That story was in early 1800.”  
“Let’s stop talking about this?” asked Gaheyon afraid of that story.  
“Yeah, who knows” said Dami, with a little smirk “Who knows if the spirits are listening?”  
“Stop it!” complained Gaheyon, looking around.  
“Let’s go inside, first” said Handong, putting an end to that conversation “We have to choose a room and unpack.”  
Although Handong wasn’t the leader, she was in charge of guiding them throughout the dorm, since she was the only member in the club that ever lived in that dorm…for a year. After her parents heard of that story.  
Siyeon was strangely quiet. She was normally the tomboy of the group. Always loud and speaking with everyone. But she was just looking at the dorm like she was looking for something.  
Jiu sighed, inhaled the air and convinced herself that everything would be okay. In fact, just the sight of the entire group in pink uniforms was already beautiful and, after unpacking, the group chose to play outside, instead of touring the dorm properly, like Handong suggested.  
She was lucky enough to catch a rare spider, while the other members were preparing for a picnic outside.  
The sun was shining and Siyeon was going back to normal, little by little. By dinner time, they were already inside, Jiu looking at her beautiful spider. She was truly happy and the whole group was excited, looking forward to examining the specimen.  
Since it was summer vacation, they had the dorm all to themselves, so the late dinner run late, with all the girls laughing and joking around. Nobody was talking about the witch story anymore.  
The first night was a quiet night. The sky didn’t have any clouds, so the moon would provide natural light for the individual rooms.  
The second day wasn’t so good. Siyeon got depressed again, so Sua took her outside, into the wood, to try to calm her down and talk to her. They came back with blank expressions and often whispered to one another.  
When she suggested that was time to examine the spider, Handong cut her off and said it was time to eat. At night, before going to bed, Gahyeon approached Jiu and Yoohyeon.  
“There’s something wrong in here” she murmured “The others are different. I saw Handong giving a black book to Dami and she started to read it like she was possessed. It’s the curse of the witch.”  
“We need to get out of here but we can’t do it all together” said Yoohyeon, surprising Jiu “They can notice and try to stop us. I’ll go get help tomorrow morning, before they get up.”  
With the all planned, they acted normal and went to sleep.  
Jiu couldn’t believe what they were saying. It was true that they were acting a little weird…but maybe it was the heat of the summer or the damn story of the witch.  
The yell that she heard made her shiver and stood still, trembling, during some seconds. After gathering some courage, she got up and left the room to go check on Gahyeon. She was sure it was Gahyeon who screamed.  
However, when she heard a piano playing, she slowed down to look into the room where the piano was. It was the song her grandmother wrote for her before she left.  
There was a girl playing the piano, that stopped suddenly when she passed down slowly. Jiu stopped breathing for a second when the girl that was playing looked at her with the same face as her.  
Trying not to freak out and run, she started to walk a little faster and finally reached Gahyeon’s room. However, when she opened the door, the room was filled with roots and branches. Gahyeon laid down on the bed, like a doll, like she was sound asleep. But, when Gahyeon opened her eyes and looked at her, they were blue and, although she didn’t talk, her eyes conveyed fear. Almost like she was yelling for Jiu to run.  
And it was what she did when she saw a shadowing figure approach. She slammed the door and started to run back to her room. She look back countless times and, although she didn’t see anyone following her, she didn’t stop until she was in her room and under her blankets.  
Shaking, she picked a blank page and a pen and started to write the letter she promised to send to her grandmother.  
“I am really sorry for not hearing you. There’s something really wrong, here. The girls changed their behaviors almost as soon as we arrived. I saw something. I don’t know what it was, but I’m afraid of it. It hurt Gahyeon. Yooheyon will go to the village to bring help, but I don’t know if they can be helped anymore. I’m really afraid and I’m really sorry.  
Mom, Grandmother, I love you both so much.  
If you don’t hear from Yooheyon…”  
When she heard knocking on her door, she quickly hid the paper and closed her eyes.  
“Jiu?” she heard Handong call in a monotonous voice “I heard a scream. Is everything okay?”  
She decided to stay quiet and, after knocking and calling for her again, Handong gave up and went back to her room.  
…  
In the end, she couldn’t finish the letter and, when she went downstairs, Yoohyeon was already back and it seemed as different as the others. Maybe she was pretending not to raise suspicious on them. She should pretend too.  
“You want to send a letter to your family?” asked Sua.  
“I promised them” confirmed Jiu “They’ll be worried and come look for me.”  
“Okay. Why not?” agreed Siyeon “Can I read it first?”  
“It’s already sealed and I only have one envelope” lied Jiu.  
They looked at her for some seconds without saying anything, but ended up agreeing, so the letter was sent.  
So, Jiu decided to do what Yoohyeon was doing and pretend everything was okay and everyone were normal. She passed almost all day looking at her spider that they completely forgot to examine.  
The meals were chilling, with Handong at the head of the table, it seemed that, for some reason, when she wasn’t around, they decided that it would be a new “tradition” to pass a knife around the table before start to eat.  
Jiu just went with it.  
Until one day, when she was looking at her spider, Yoohyeon approached her with a smile and told her that the others wanted to talk to her.  
Since Jiu still trusted Yoohyeon was just pretending to have change until the help arrives, Jiu joined the other, leaving Yoohyeon behind, with her spider.  
Sua was the first to greet her, with the other members behind her. Gahyeon didn’t talk at all, after that day, although her eyes weren’t blue anymore. She just looked empty inside.  
Handong cleared her throat, looked at her paper and started to read.  
“Dear Jiu. I would very much like to say that I told you so. However, I’m so worried about you that I won’t prolong this letter. We didn’t hear from Yoohyeon. In fact, her parents are very worried too. We’ll send help as soon as we can. Please, be safe and don’t trust the others anymore. They aren’t the friends you knew anymore. And you are right. We can’t help them anymore.”  
When Handong finished, Jiu was pale. They read the letter her mother sent to her.  
“We are your friends”  
Yoohyeon appeared behind her, making her jump.  
“Did you know?” asked Sua “Siyeon’s grandmother is actually one of the witches that were friends with the witch that lived here. It’s very interesting. You should listen to her.”  
“You’ll change your mind about living here” said Handong with a smile “It’s a very cozy house.”  
Gahyeon opened her mouth, what obviously didn’t please the others.  
“Don’t let…it…get out” mumbled Gahyeon “It wants to get out of the house…it will infest the village.”  
“What?” asked Jiu, with tears in her eyes.  
“That’s right. It wants to get out” Dami said with a smirk “But, can you close the gate in time?”  
Jiu hesitated for a second, but ended up pushing Yoohyeon and start to run to the semi-open gate. She wanted to escape. It was her chance now.  
But, instead of running away after closing the gate, she stayed inside, locking herself and the others in. And whatever wanted to get out, too.  
She was already inside. There was no way out for her, now.  
Jiu wanted to cry, but turned around and went back inside the house and joined the group that were waiting for her.  
“Good job” said Dami, with sarcasm in her voice.  
“You’ll like it here” said Siyeon “We can live forever together, here.”  
A day later, the girls’ families went there but the gates were locked. It took another day to take down the gates, but all they found were the girls’ bodies, lifeless, in their own beds. It was suspected that it was a case of a group killing themselves together at the same time. But the grieving family of Jiu didn’t believe in that theory. Not after the letter Jiu sent to them.  
But the police wouldn’t listen, so they didn’t look much further into that case, closing the dorm for good and forbidding any other buildings to be built in that land in the future.  
And although the bodies were taken away from the dorm, the girls remained there, forever. Like Siyeon promised.  
Until than man came.


	2. The Seven Traps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the souls of the seven girls still under the hunted house spell, worried for their daughters, their families call a witch to put her spirits to rest.  
> But, is it that easy?

From that day onwards, it was said that, even though the village buried the bodies in lovely funerals, the souls of the seven girls were still trapped, suffering the curse of the witch.  
Worried, the families called a witch to get rid of the curse that was trapping their daughters. However, that kind of witches were expensive to hire and, once the woman knew what she had to do and where she had to do it, she demanded more money.  
Gladly, the families gathered the money and gave to the witch with the condition that she would put their daughters to rest.  
It wouldn’t be that easy. It was what she realized once she entered the forest that led to the mansion and heard a whisper. She turned around and saw someone with a black cape disappearing behind a three, followed by giggles.  
The woman, continued her path, telling herself not to turn around anymore. When she was approaching, she thought she had saw a girl with her back against the closed gate, with a white and pink dress on.  
The girl turned her face just a little, but the witch could see her sad face, so she ran, thinking it was a girl that entered the premises and couldn’t get out but, before she could reach her, she disappeared.  
She stopped, surprised, and took a photo that the families gave her of the seven girls. That girl that she just saw, looked like JiU, the oldest. She looked painfully sad.  
Well, her family did say that she was the one who wrote the letter, describing what was going on there and how scared she was. Maybe she was too the one who was preventing the other girls from harming her, now. If so, she wanted to help her.  
So, she gathered courage and opened the gate and entered. The garden was beautiful, but she knew it was the witch that possessed that place that was keeping it that way.  
To tell the truth, she didn’t want to enter that house. She knew the witch that cursed that place and didn’t want to mess with her. But after talking with the families and seeing the photos of the seven innocent girls, she was determinated to end that.  
So, she went into the house, feeling chills, immediately. She grabbed an old book just in case and started to recite an old incantation that her previous master taught her for that kind of situations. It would work, but the girls seemed to be under a spell and protecting the witch and the curse.  
Feeling a chill down her spine, she looked back and, back in the forest, standing still, there were two girls, holding hands, wearing black capes, looking at her. Siyeon and SuA, if she was correct.  
However, when they were about to approach, the gate closed by itself. It wasn’t by itself, thought the young witch. It was probably JiU, trying to keep them away from her. But the two of them didn’t move, still looking at her with smiles on her faces, making her shake.  
“Don’t look at them” the door shut close after she heard the whisper “Help us.”  
She turned away, but the house seemed empty. If they were protecting the witch and the curse, she would be forced to trapped. So, she went to the dining room, sit at the table, opened her old book and started to draw, one of her many skills.  
However, when she was in the middle of drawing, her pencil broke and all the windows of the first floor shattered, making her panic.  
“Would you like something to eat, before you finish the draws?” the giggles spread around the first floor, while a little bell rang, as if it was calling someone to eat.  
“What a pretty book do you have there” she heard a whisper close to her “Can I see it?”  
The witch put the book against her chest and stood up. However, when she was about to leave the house a fainted hand locked the door.  
“Where are you going?” another whisper. But, this time, when she looked up, she saw the girl, Yoohyeon, with an evil smile “Why don’t you stay a little longer, with us?”  
“You tried to save them!” tried the witch “You tried to go to the village, but the curse got you first. Let me set you free!”  
Her smile disappeared.  
“We can live forever, here” said Yoohyeon “If you don’t understand that, you must die in name of our master.”  
The witch that cursed them. But, before she had time to try and convince her to stop following her “master”, she was already unconscious.  
She had terrible nightmares. Nightmares that didn’t seem like nightmares and didn’t seem to end, no matter how harder she tried to wake up. So, when she did, she was pale, sweating and short of breath.  
She looked around, afraid of everything, but all she saw was her hold book, standing in a little table, next to the bed. Carefully, she opened it and, for her surprise, there they were, the seven girls, each trapped in a different way, in a different page. When she saw Jiu, the teared up a little. It must have been her and she trapped herself, too.  
The witch closed the book, stood up and preceded with the incantation. It was hard to end the curse and get rid of the spirit of the witch. However, without the girls protecting her, it was considerable easier.  
She went back to get her book. Her souls were purified now, that she rid of the curse, but they were still trapped and, the way Jiu trapped them, she couldn’t think of a way to set her souls free.  
“At least, you’re not under her spell, anymore” the witch said “I hereby determine that the spirits of these seven girls will never leave this house nor will be ever again contaminated by another curse. While trapped, the seven girls will be freed for one week every seven years, so they can be who they once were. Here I say it, and it shall be done.”  
She couldn’t do anything, anymore. At least, they would be able to be together every seven years.  
For the ones that were insisting in demolishing that building, will truly have the same fate as her. Terrible, realistic nightmares. The witch didn’t doubt for a second that the girls would protect that place, if they could.  
To their families, that were waiting good news, she would lie, so that their families could rest in peace, too, thinking their daughters weren’t there, anymore.  
…  
“And so, through the year, people tried to demolish the place or turn it in something else. However, when they tried, they would have terrible nightmares and never wanted to comeback. And, as the legend tells, seven girls with black capes can be seen roaming the forest, every seven years.”  
“Are you trying to scare your brother, again?” a woman appeared at the door of her two boys.  
“What? It’s real!” protested the older son “Grandpa told me so!”  
The woman sighed. The story of the curse of the seven girls or seven nightmares was passed through generations and reached generations that didn’t believe it so much. Because, if it was a curse, why did the elders would tell to not frighten the girls when they were roaming the forest, since they were good girls and meant no harm? It didn’t make sense.  
“Go to sleep” demanded the mother “It’s already very late. You have school, tomorrow.”  
The older brother went to his bed, pouting, while the little one, with eight years, was already in his bed, shaking in fear.  
“It’s all a lie, so the youngsters don’t go near the forest or into that creepy house, honey” the mother saw her little one nod and smiled “Goodnight, then.”  
But, when the mom closed the door, the older brother turned to the little one and smiled.  
“It has been seven years, since people told that they saw the girls in the forest” murmured the brother “Want to go there tomorrow, to see if it is really a lie?”  
“But mom said that tomorrow is a school day” protested the younger brother.  
“Are you afraid?” asked the older brother “Grandpa told me that they are only in the forest for one week and that they were harmless.”  
Truth be told, the older brother wanted to go see if they were real, but was afraid of going by himself. And, since his friends didn’t believe in the legend, why not take his little brother?  
Plus, he would be the legend, once he had photographic prove that the girls were real. Then, that place was going to be his little source of money.  
He had all thought out and the camera ready. Just needed some company. Once his younger brother consented, he smiled. He could barely sleep.  
And so, in the next morning, he faked a flu to stay at home.  
“That’s what you get by talking nonsense” said the mother, covering him “You probably already passed the germs to your little brother. I’ll call the schools and tell them that you’re sick.”  
He only had to wait two hours until his mother had to go to work. His father was in a business trip, so it was pretty easy to go out.  
Once in the forest, though, he slowed down. He could swear that it was sunny that day, but there was a white mist covering the forest.  
Still determinate and with his little brother behind him, he picked up the camera.  
“Come out!” he shouted.  
The little brother shivered when he did that and then he felt a finer poking his shoulder. Afraid, he looked back and saw a girl with a black cape, covering her head, standing right there.  
He wanted to shout out for his brother but, with the fear, he couldn’t even speak. However, when the girl uncovered her head, she showed him a soft and kind smile, while putting her index finger over her lips.  
“Do you want to play with us?”  
The younger brother smiled too, nodded and went with them.  
…  
When the older brother looked back, his younger brother wasn’t there already…so he freaked out and ran back home.  
He called his mother, crying and, when she got home, he explained everything. The mother tried to get help to find her boy, but, even though they said they didn’t believe the story, people were afraid of going to the forest or near the house.  
It was getting dark and the mom was preparing to call 911, when her younger son just entered the front door with a smile on his face.  
“Oh my god! Where have you been?” the mom quickly hugged him and burst into tears “We were worried sick!”  
The older brother had tears in his eyes, too.  
“I was with my new friends” he simply said “They asked me if I wanted to sleep over at their place, but I said you would worry, if I didn’t come back. So they brought me back to the village.”  
“Your new friends?” asked his mother, confused “What friends?”  
“The seven girls that roam the forest” said the young boy, scaring his mother “He was right. They really are real and they are nice. Can I sleep over their place, next time?”  
“DO NEVER” shouted their mother scaring the boys “NEVER GO INTO THAT CURSED HOUSE.”  
And he never went again. Well, at least until he grew up.


End file.
